I Won't Break The Same Way Twice
by TheParadoxGlitch
Summary: Formally ShatteredSoul56! Hiei is being tortured under the watchful eye of his own kind. An forgotten rival has come back and wants Hiei dead. Will the Elders realize what they had done to Hiei? What they need to do? On Hold!
1. Smothered

Chapter 1

Smothered

Hiei was treading through a dark tunnel. He had gotten word that his sister had been kidnapped along with some other Koorimes. He had admitted that he was Yukina's brother a couple months back. Now he was on his way with Koenma's directions. Hiei looked at the map again. The he turned it upside down confused. He muttered something about a 'stupid toddler' and threw the map on the ground. Hiei looked ahead and opened his Jagon. Then he ran forward.

The fire demon burst through a door that opened to a huge room. There was a metal bed in the center with all sorts of torture instruments surrounding it. Hiei walked up to it and cocked his head slightly. He noticed there was blood on the metal slab and tools. A shiver went up Hiei's spine and he turned from the bed. He had realized that it was somewhat familiar. He heard a muffled scream turning him towards a shadowed wall. Some one walked out of the shadow. Hiei's eye widened and he took a step back.

The demon smiled and pushed a button that turned on all the lights. Behind him Yukina was hanging from the wall with Ruri and the elders. Hiei eyes angled slightly. Their mouths were taped so they could not talk.

"Were are the other spirit detectives?" He said smiling slightly.

"You planned this. You knew they wouldn't be able to come. You knew they were busy with something else and you knew I would come, Yoto." Hiei growled. Yoto smirked.

"Well now that everyone is here lets get the party started." Yoto said walking over to the girls and ripping off the tape.

"Brother!" Hiei looked over at Yukina. Her cloths were torn but other than that she looked fine. Yoto held a knife to Yukina's neck.

"Put this on Forbidden Child!" He said throwing something at him. "Of else I kill your precious sister right here right now." Hiei picked up the ward. "Around you're neck! Also take off your sword and kick it over here." Hiei lifted it at wrapped it around his neck. He energy level dropped. Hiei shivered not realizing how cold the room was. His ki had been keeping him warm now with none he was freezing. Then Hiei set his kanta on the ground and kicked it to Yoto. Yoto bent down and picked it up. "Good...good." He let go of Yukina. The elders were quietly whispering to each other. "Well well well Hiei here we are again. Look at our audience this time. The people who threw you away and killed your mother and...your beloved sister."

"That's not true!" Ruri shouted. "She only died because she thought she would get to see her son again! She left her daughter with me. I loved her like my own and so did she but she didn't want her son to be alone..." She was cut off with a slap.

"Shut up bitch!"

"Don't hit her." Hiei growled. Yoto smirked and walked over to Hiei.

"And what are YOU going to do about it? Huh boy." Hiei looked away. "That's what I thought." He bent down and slugged Hiei in the stomach. The fire demon fell to his knees holding his stomach. Blood slowly dripped from his lips. Hiei slowly reached up and whiped it away.

"You stupid stupid boy." Yoto muttered. "Ok here's the deal. You get to choose Forbidden One. I can either hurt you or one of them that's how it will work. Got it!" Hiei only nodded slightly. The elders looked worried at each other. They were sure Hiei would have Yoto hurt them because of what they had done to him. "Good Good." Yoto walked over to the Koorimes and untied them. "Alright follow me." Yukina ran over to her brother and helped him up. They walked down a tunnel to a dungeon. Yoto smirked and opened the cell. "I wouldn't try to get out. You all have wards on so you can't use any of your powers and if you try to escape you will be knocked out." He shoved them into the cell.

Hiei walked over to a wall banged his fist against it. "Damn it." He growled. Then he turned around and leaned against it and slumped to the floor.

"Brother?" Yukina whispered tears in her eyes. "What's going to happen to us?" Hiei looked up at his sister. Then he patted the ground next to him. Yukina walked over and sat next to Hiei. Hiei wrapped his arm around her.

"I honestly don't know but I won't let anything happen to any of you." Hiei whispered. Yukina smiled slightly. "Don't worry we'll find a way out." Hiei looked out through the bars. "Just get some sleep." Ruri smiled at the siblings.

That morning Hiei was the first to wake. Yukina's head was lying in his lap. Hiei smiled slightly and gently ran his hand through her sea green hair. He looked over and saw Ruri and the elders huddled up together. Hiei's attention snapped to the door when he heard the rusty squeak.

"How sweet I bet there dreaming of wonderful things." Yoto said smirking. "So boy who is going to be my first victim?" Hiei slowly got up lifting Yukina carefully as to not wake her. Then he carried her over to Ruri and laid her in Ruri's lap. Ruri opened her eyes slightly. Hiei put a finger up to his lips telling her to be quiet and go back to sleep. Then he got up and walked out with Yoto.

Yoto smirked and led Hiei over to the steel bed. "Are you ready?" Hiei climbed on the bed and laid down. Yoto wrapped Hiei in leather straps and pulled them tight. "Fun fun fun. What to do with you?" Yoto walked over to a huge stove. He put some gloves on and held his sword in the fire. Once it turned red he brought it over to Hiei. "Oh we are going to have so much fun." He held it close to Hiei left leg. Hiei braced himself. Yoto slowly dragged it across his leg leaving a blistering wound. Yoto's laugh mingled with Hiei's painful screams echoed through the whole tower.

Three hours later Yoto unstrained Hiei and told him to get up. Hiei struggled to rise. Favoring his bad leg he limped behind Yoto. Yoto smirked as they reached the cell. Yukina was standing next to the door. The elders hung in the back with Ruri. Hiei kept his head down as he entered the cell. Yukina wrapped her arms around him as he collapsed to the floor.

"Better wake him up. I'll be back in 5 hours to give you your food and I expect him to be awake. Got it?" Yoto growled. Yukina nodded and hugged Hiei close. Once he left Ruri came over and lifted Hiei.

"What do you think happened?" Yukina said sobbing. "I...I heard his screams." Ruri nodded. She saw blood soaking through his pant leg. Ruri slowly lifted the cloth to revel the blistered and beaten leg. Yukina gasped and the rest looked upon in shock. Hiei hissed as Ruri tried to get him to sit up. Paling Ruri lifted the boy's shirt. Whip marks littered Hiei's skin. Most broke the skin and were glaring out at them. "They hurt him so bad. I wish I could heal him." Yukina said sobbing on Hiei's hand.

Five hours had quickly passed. They had decided to let Hiei sleep for a while.

"Hiei?" Yukina said softly while gently shaking Hiei. Hiei mumbled something and swatted Yukina away. Yukina smiled slightly. "Brother it's time to get up." Hiei moaned but opened his eyes slightly and looked up into Yukina's bright red eyes.

"How long have I been out?" Hiei asked rubbing his head.

"Only about 5 hours." Hiei attempted to sit up and Yukina hurriedly helped him.

"Oh. Great." Hiei said sitting with the help of his sister.

"Are you feeling any better?" Yukina asked worried. Hiei smiled at his sister.

"I'm fine." The squeak of the cell door caught everyone's attention.

"Well well well look who's up." Yoto said smirking. Hiei only glared at him. "I've brought you some treats." Yoto threw a first aid kit at Hiei. "Can't have my little play toy getting sick now can we." Hiei growled. "Here is your food. I will only bring you one serving a day so if I were you I'd eat it all." Yoto walked over to Hiei and lifted him up by the collar. Hiei hissed in pain and discomfort. "You were so good today. I love hearing you scream. But you know I'll also enjoy their screams that is if you let me." Yoto dropped Hiei and turned to leave. "I will be back in 2 hours to have a little more fun." Then he left without another word. Ruri walked over to Hiei and helped Yukina patch Hiei up. Then they quietly ate their meal.

What do you think? Hope you like it Don't worry I haven't given up on any of my stories!


	2. Stillborn

Chapter 2

Stillborn

Hiei slowly ate the old stale food on the tray. He looked up and saw the elders weren't eating.

"Why aren't you eating?" The elders looked up.

"What's it matter to you Forbidden Child?" Hiei winced at the name. He sighed and looked down. Yukina also picked at her food.

"Brother?" Hiei looked at her.

"Hm?" A tear slid down Yukina's face.

"I'm so scared I feel like I'm going to throw up." Hiei looked worried at her. He got up and gently picked her up and sat her in his lap.

"There is no need to be scared. He won't hurt you." Hiei said gently.

"I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for you." Hiei looked stunned then he deeply inhaled.

"I'll be fine." He gently rocked Yukina to help calm her. "Why don't you eat some more?" Yukina nodded slightly. Hiei lifted the tray and set it in her lap.

Hiei sighed when he heard the cell door open. 'Why is he early?'

"I was so excited I couldn't wait." Yoto chuckled and opened the cell door. "So boy..." Hiei set Yukina behind him. He stood up and stood in front of everyone. "Hmm...are you sure you don't want to torture them." Yoto said pointing to the elders. "Ya know I could go for and old fuck." Hiei eyes angled. The elders shuddered and huddled in the corner scared. Yoto advanced them when he saw the terror in their eyes. In an instant Hiei was in front of him. "So boy I guess you want to play with me." Yoto said grinning. Without a warning Yoto slung forward and slugged Hiei in the stomach. Hiei fell to his knees gasping for air. Yoto lifted Hiei by the collar and held Hiei face to face with him. The fire demon could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"You're drunk..." Hiei gasped. Yoto smirked.

"Now are you sure you don't want one of them to be my fuck toy?" Hiei's eyes widened.

"No Hiei!" Yukina shouted while being restrained by Ruri. "Please let me go! I don't want him to hurt my brother!!!"

"Yukina just go to sleep. Do something to keep your attention off this. Ruri will protect you until I return...you're still safe." Hiei whispered. Yukina burst into tears.

"No I want you to be safe!!! I don't care what happens to me! I can't lose you I only just found you!!!" Yukina sobbed.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Yoto smirked as he listened to the conversation.

"Aww...how touching. Now I'm ready for some action lets go!!!" Yoto threw Hiei to the ground. Hiei got up and followed Yoto out of the room. The elders stayed in the corner stunned.

Hiei was led through the long corridors. 'Damn how did I get myself into this?' Hiei cursed. Yoto smirked and held the door open.

"Fuckees first."

"Don't flatter your self." Hiei mumbled as he walked through. Hiei walked into the room. There was red wallpaper and candles every where. A red silk bed was in the center.

"I like all my play things to be " Yoto smirked and forced Hiei to the bed. Yoto slipped off Hiei's shirt and leaned forward and forcefully kissed Hiei. Biting his lips then drug down towards he chest.

(I have no intention of writing this scene. I'll just let your dirty minds take over from here )

Hiei lay there with a worn out Yoto lying next to him. Hiei choked on the heavy musty sent that lingered in the air.

"Well boy get dressed. Unless you want another round. I'm up for another one." Yoto chuckled. Hiei sat up and hissed as some of his unhealed wounds were already re-opened. He limped over to where his clothes had been thrown aside and hurriedly put them on not liking the look Yoto was giving him. "Ok lets go back then I think I could use a nap you wore me out." Yoto said getting up. "But man were you good." Yoto said gently caressing Hiei's cheek. Hiei jerked away from Yoto and glared at him. "Aww don't be so upset. You've worn me out I probably won't torture you 'til morning." Yoto said yawning.

"Lets just go." Hiei growled. Yoto chuckled and led the way back to the cell. Yukina was asleep huddled with the elders and Ruri.

"Awww." Yoto cooed. Hiei walked into the cage and glared at Yoto as he closed the door and left.

Hiei grabbed the cold bars with his hands and rested his forehead against it. 'Damn him.' Hiei thought with a huge sigh. 'I thought I would never have to go through that again.' Hiei looked at the wall through the bars. 'I swear I'll kill him.' Hiei then slid to the ground suddenly exhausted. Hiei felt burning behind his eyes. 'I'm so Kami damn useless.' Hiei thought angrily. Hiei reached up and touched his ward only to have it shock him.

"Shit." Hiei hissed through clenched teeth. Frustrated the fire demon got up and through his whole body at the wall. He knew he had woken up the group but his hated this feeling of worthlessness and helplessness. He hates feeling trapped and weak it scared and frustrates him. "DAMN YOUUU!!!" Hiei screamed and slammed against the wall again. "FUCK YOU YOTO!!! Just DIEEEE!!!!!!" Hiei smashed his head against the wall.

"Hiei?" Yukina asked worried. She stepped forward while the others coward in the corner. Hiei just threw his body at the wall again this time harder. He slumped against the wall. The adrenaline had numbed the pain but now it was slowly seeping back. Hiei took a deep breath facing the bars.

"If only I died." Hiei whispered.

"Pardon?" Yukina asked shocked. The only reply was a clink sound. "Hiei?" Hiei shoulders shook with silent sobs. "Brother are you ok?" Hiei stood up heaving most of his weight against the wall. He slowly turned to face Yukina. His tear stained face turned down he took a deep breath.

"If only I died when you threw me off. Then this would have never happened. If those damn thieves didn't save me! If I would have just committed suicide when they beat me!! None of this would have never happened!!!" Hiei shouted tears falling from his eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you Yukina." Yukina smiled and walked over to Hiei. She took his hand and held it to her heart.

"My dear brother don't you understand?" Then she placed her other hand on Hiei's chest where his heart was. "They beat in time. My heart beats for you and your heart beats for me." Then she reached up and whiped his face. "I love you Hiei my life would be incomplete without you. You are my world." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Please don't give up. You told me not to and I'm not. Now it's your turn to believe me. Please don't be scared brother. We will get out. We can go to the park and feed the animals. When we get out we can watch the starry night and watch the sun rise and set. We can do it together. Me and you. Brother and sister." Hiei felt an uncommon calmness fill his body. Then he felt tired and he closed his eyes and inhaled. A smiled kept across his face.

"I'm sorry. You're right." He wrapped his arms around his precious sister. "Yukina what would I do with out you?" Hiei whispered. Yukina smiled.

"Lets look at your wounds then we'll head to sleep. This time I think you should sleep with us. You are a fire demon and I bet you're cold." Hiei smiled at his sister.

"It's ok really I'm fine." Yukina smiled and led her injured brother over to the corner. Ruri smiled and got the first aid and help Yukina clean him up.

Hiei smiled as they got ready for bed. Yukina was on one side and Ruri was on the other. They had decided to let Hiei sleep with them hoping to keep him warm. Ruri wrapped her arm around Hiei. Hiei looked up at her then smiled slightly and looked down. Hiei had his arm wrapped around Yukina who was drifting off to sleep.

"You both look exactly like you mother." She whispered. "You both got your mother smile you know. You should smile more it fit you."

"I usually save those for Yukina." Hiei mumbled as he to fell asleep. Ruri smiled at the to siblings and to fell asleep.

Hope you liked it. If you didn't I'm sorry. PLEZ R&R THANX!!!

Animegoddess800 Thanks for the advice I'll try to put it to good use. Thanx 4 reviewin!

From: dark-demonic-angel  
Lol that's funny! Probably not for u though huh Thanx 4 reviewin'!

Mine and mine alone  
Yeah I think rape is one of the worst things that could happen. It's so sad. I hate all rapist! I wish they would just die!!! Yeah well now I got that out of the way...Thanx 4 reviewin'!


	3. Body Crumbles

Chapter 3

Body Crumbles

Hiei groaned as he slowly woke up. He reached up and rubbed his eyes then looked around the cold cell. He sighed when he remembered what happened yesterday. He had almost given up. If it wasn't for Yukina. He smiled as he looked down at her. He held her closer and rested his head on top of hers. Hiei winced when he heard the jail door squeak.

"Awww...I wish I had a camera." Yoto said stretching. The elders were already awake and huddled together next to Ruri. Hiei growled softly hoping not to wake Yukina. "Calm down now. I'm just here to give you your food." Yoto said smirking. He walked into the cell with the trays and set them down. "Come here my pretty ice maidens." He said advancing towards the elders. Hiei quickly placed Yukina next to Ruri, waking her, and grabbed Yoto's hand that was reaching for them.

"Don't touch them." Yoto smirked and pulled his hand back.

"Hmm...my pretty little ice whore. You want to start something with me?" Hiei let go of his arm and glared at him. Yoto grabbed Hiei's face and pulled it up to his. "Why do you care so much? They threw you away?" Hiei tried to looked away but Yoto wouldn't let him. He softly mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I forgave them and moved on." Hiei said louder. Yoto chuckled.

"Forgave them? You got to be kidding me. Forgave them for trying to kill you?" Hiei's eyes angled and he spat in Yoto's face. Yoto growled and threw Hiei against the wall. The fire demon winced as he sat up. Yoto advanced him and raised his hand.

Slap!

"No! You bastard!" Hiei shouted as Yukina tumbled to the ground. Hiei half limped half ran over to her and helped her sit up. "Yukina? Are you ok? Say something." Hiei asked worried. Yukina smiled.

"I'm fine." Hiei gently rubbed the forming bruise on Yukina's face.

"Why did you do that?" He helped her sit up.

"I want to help you at least once." Hiei looked at her sadly and held her close. A muffled scream was heard. Yoto lifted one of the elders and held her close. Hiei set Yukina behind him and glared at him.

"Let her go now!" Hiei shouted. Yoto smirked.

"Down!" Hiei looked confused. "Get down on your knees and beg." Hiei looked shocked and unsure what to do but another scream sent him to his knees. "Say I'm the best. That you are nothing but a whore. Beg for me to release her or I'll kill her." Yoto smiled at this new entertainment.

"You are the best-"

"Call me your master."

"You are the best master." Hiei said straining the word 'master'.

"And?"

"I'm nothing but a lowly whore. Please I beg of you." Hiei almost bit his deceiving tongue. "Let her go." Hiei looked up slightly.

"Hmm...I don't know if that was good enough." Hiei winced.

"Please don't hurt her. I'll...I'll do anything." Hiei knew that would work.

"That's more like it."

Yoto threw her to the ground. Yoto advanced the bowing Hiei and lifted him by the collar.

"These are the terms. They will come with us to our next little game. If you pass out or say other wise I'll start to torture one of them." Yoto said with a evil glint in his eyes. Hiei nodded. "What do you say?"

"Yes master." Yoto smirked and pet Hiei's head.

"Good boy. Now eat." He said as he left the room. Hiei got up and walked over to Yukina. He helped her up and they walked over to the food. Slop. Hiei sighed. There also was something unexpected an healthy apple sat in the middle of the slop. Hiei picked it up and cut it into the amount for the girls.

"Hiei what about you?" Hiei smiled and took a bite of the scraps.

"I'm fine. I'm used to eating dirt this isn't half bad." Hiei said taking another bite.

The elders looked stunned as Hiei swallowed another bite. He was very confusing. Why had he forgiven them? He was merely a child but acted way years older. This child had the eyes of a wise man. They do not belong on a mere child. They watched as he helped his sister and saved them. They were in his debt. Whither they like it or not. The Forbidden Child was no more he was just 'Hiei'. They could tell he took no pride to the name Forbidden Child.

"Are you ready my precious gem." Yoto said coming into the room and unlocking their cell. "All of you up."

Hiei followed behind Yoto and the rest followed behind Hiei. "Hmm...what to do." Hiei just stood there watching Yoto's every movement. "Come on now don't be so up tight. Now get up there." Hiei complied as the girls stood where they were. "I'm going to let you ladies join in on the fun." They all looked worried at each other. "Come here lovely." He said to one of the elders.

'What is he planning?' Hiei thought as he watched her hesitantly come towards him.

"Here hold this." She gasped as she held Hiei's own sword in her hands. "Hold it over the fire. It's over here." Hiei bit the inside of his mouth knowing what was happening. Yoto smirked and locked Hiei's hands and feet down. "Are you comfortable?" Hiei glared at him. "Good." He walked over to the elder and looked at the sword. She had no idea what was going on. All she could think of was this guy was going to kill her. "Now bring it over here to the Forbidden Child." She didn't move. A whip snapped from behind his back and hit Hiei in the chest. Hiei hissed and arched his back.

"Hiei!" Ruri restrained Yukina.

"Now do what I say or I'll whip him again." She stood still but when he raised the whip she walked over. "Good." He walked down to Hiei's leg that he had burned earlier and rolled up his pant leg.

"Now cut him over the old wound." Hiei looked away and braced himself. The elder looked stunned. She didn't want to hurt him. No she couldn't.

"No." She whispered. Hiei looked at her shocked. Snap! The whip hit Hiei in the face this time. Hiei hissed and groaned as the burn across his face stung, from the whip.

"Listen do it or I'll whip him 'till you do." She whimpered. She couldn't hurt him. He did not deserve this. "Come on kill him like you wanted to when he was born." He said smirking. Her heart wrenched at that. He is not bad. He never was. He was just infant and we just cold-heartedly threw him off to his death...but he survived. No strived.

He deserved to be happy and live with his mother and sister but they had taken it all away from him. It wasn't even his fault that it had happened and he was wrongfully punished. In a way it was their fault this was happening. Hiei being born could not be prevented but him being sent to his death could have. If he had lived with them none of this would have happened. He would be happy and never have to go through the pain he went through and is going through. They could have trained him to protect them from the demons that wanted their gems. He could have been their hero...their little savior.

Hiei nodded to her and braced himself. A tear fell as she lowered the cooling sword to his wounded leg. Hiei hissed in agony when it made contact. Yoto smirked and started to laugh.

"Now this is entertaining." Yukina sobbed in the corner with the other elders. The elder looked at the boy sorrowful and apologetically. Hiei smiled slightly understanding. They didn't have a choice. He knew it. "Come here Hiei's precious sister." He said smirking. "Guess what you get to do my love?" Yukina looked at him nervously.

"Please. Don't hurt him any more." Yoto continued to smirk and grabbed a scalpel.

"Have you ever wondered how long it take for the blood to drain out of a fire demon's body." Yukina visibly paled. The elder listened in horror. Hiei's ears were still ringing from the first round of assaults. He placed the knife in Yukina's delicate hand and guided it over to Hiei's arm. "Such a vital vein. One wrong move and he will slowly die. What a terrifying way to die." Yukina was scared. All she wanted was to sit in front of the temple and watch the sun rise with her brother. "Now. You get to do this." Yoto said slamming the thin knife into Hiei's wrist. Yukina screamed in horror. Hiei gasped and groaned in pain. "Are you still awake boy?" Hiei nodded slightly. He started to get a little sluggish from blood loss. "We'll that sucks...but I'm bored." Yoto undid Hiei's restraints and smirked as Hiei attempted to rise. The sobbing Yukina was right by his side. The elders also walked over. The strongest of the elders lifted Hiei and they followed Yoto back to the cell.

"How is he?" One elder asked as Ruri tightly wrapped his wrist and leg.

"Not good. He's lost a lot of blood." She whispered. "I don't know if he'll survive the night." They gasped.

"Nooo! Please save him. I'm so sorry big brother!" Yukina yelled hugging him close. Hiei smiled slightly as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

The elders gathered around him. They wanted to keep his still form warm over the night. It might strengthen his chance of survival. The elders were faced with guilt as they did all they could do to save the boy. They were the adults. They are supposed to protect the children. Instead they hid while this young man took the blows. They had to change that. Hiei heaved another ragged breath. Yukina was next to Hiei and rubbed his hand. Her tear stained face rested on Hiei's chest. 'Please be ok. I don't want to lose you. You're all I have left. You're my only family. I love you my brother.' She thought as she held him close.

They weren't going to lose him. They just couldn't give up when Hiei refused to so many times.

They had to be strong for him and Yukina. They had to act like adults and take responsibility. They had to do something they never dreamed of doing. Save Hiei.

The elders watched as Hiei heaved another breath. They huddled closer together when he shivered. Looking sadly at each other they kept their eyes on the boy. They weren't going to let him slip away. They just couldn't. He deserves to be free and they were going to make sure it would happen. Whither or not they make it.

How do you like it? PLEZ R&R! Thanx!

Mine and mine alone  
I'm actually not sure who will save them. I'll just go with the flow I guess. Thanx 4 reviewing!


	4. Protect What You Hold Dear

Chapter 4

Protect What You Hold Dear

Hiei laid there pale and covered in cold sweat. Yukina's tear gems were spiraled every where near her brother. The room was getting colder. One elder moved closer to the boy.

"Yukina let me hold him. Then we can all gather around and try to keep him warmer. The floor is too cold for him." Yukina nodded and sat up but didn't release her grip on his shirt. They huddled around him and held him close.

"He can't give up. He just can't." Yukina whimpered sobbing. The elders thought the same but were also wondering if it would be better for him to escape from here now. He shouldn't have to suffer any more here. He shouldn't have to protect them. He was a mere child fighting for the only thing that mattered to him.

The limp Hiei heaved another one of his slowing breaths. The elder, holding him, whiped a stray bang from his forehead. This wasn't happening. It was all a dream and they would wake up and Hiei would be him normal stubborn healthy self and the elders were up in the sky loathing him. They were not trapped in here barely hanging on to what little hope had to offer.

"Hiei? Brother? Please open your eyes. Please. Don't...die..." Yukina's body trembled with sobs. "...y...you...I...I...lo...love you..." Yukina said holding him closer. "It'll kill me to see you die. Just like that...all my fault..."

Hiei could hear her sobs. His heart ripped at her broken voice. He wanted to respond but he was too tired. Too weak. Her agonizing cries will haunt him. He couldn't give up. She needed him. They needed him.

'I won't give up.' Hiei thought struggling to stay conscious. 'I just can't.' That night was one of the hardest for everyone. The elders stayed awake all night watching and constantly checking his pulse. His breathing grew shallow but his pulse struggled to stay strong. They could tell he was fighting as hard as he could.

"I...n't...gi...up..." Hiei breathed out. The elders held him closer and started to rub his shoulders. Hoping friction would help them keep him warm. Yukina had fallen asleep on her brother's chest, her hand still clasped in his shirt. She was afraid to let go. If she did she might lose him. He might fade away and she would lose what she had just found and loved so much.

Hiei opened his eyes slightly. His glazed over ruby eyes scanned the room. He was in one of the elder's arms. She looked down at him and smiled. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down. Yukina was sleeping, hands grasping his shirt. He made an attempt to smile. His head pounded slightly and his ears still rang. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

He heard low mumbling. Moaning he felt some one hold him closer. More mumbling and he felt himself being lifted.

"No! I won't let you take him!" The elder screamed standing and taking a couple steps back. Yoto smirked.

"Then I'll take one of you." A elder stood up and walked over to Yoto.

"I'll go." She said. Determination shining in her eyes. Yoto looked a little surprised.

"I think not. I want to play with my favorite ice gem." Yoto said shoving her aside.

"No!" Yoto advanced. Hiei moaned as he felt himself falling to the ground with the elder. He opened his eyes slightly. He saw a blurred figure of a huge demon. His eyes widened when he realized it was Yoto.

"...n...no..." Hiei whispered struggling to stand. He swayed slightly, his breath coming out in deep ragged intakes. His vision blurred and Yoto's figure split in two. He shook his head and attempted to glare at Yoto. Yoto smirked and walked towards Hiei. The elder behind him gasped and wrapped her arms around Hiei's waist and pulled him down. She held Hiei close and turned her back slightly to protect him. At first Hiei had no idea what happened until he felt the erratic breath of the elder. "No...must help..." Hiei whispered in between breaths. The elder pulled Hiei even closer. The boy still wanted to protect them. Yoto pulled out his whip and lashed it out at the elder. The elder whimpered slightly and curled more into a protective ball around the boy. The other elders got up and helped out. Yoto grew tired of beating the elder and smirked.

"Fine. But I'll be back." The elder whimpered as she uncurled. She checked over the now wide awake boy. He looked up at the elder. She smiled back. Hiei watched as the other elder's helped her up. Ruri pulled up the elder's shirt. Hiei stared in shock. There were a few deep welts in her back but most just left a red burn. He watched them patched the other elder up. A tear fell down Hiei's face. Yukina looked up when she heard the clink.

"Hiei?" She said gently and stood up. "Are you ok?" Hiei weakly raised his head and looked into his sister's eyes.

"...why?..." He breathed out. Yukina sat down next to Hiei and wrapped her arm around him.

"Because we care." Another tear fell. Hiei watched them finish patching her up.

"N...no!" Hiei shouted. He stood up with help from the wall. "Why! You h...hate me! I'm worthless! I'm the damn Forbidden Child!" The elder's looked shocked. Ruri smiled gently and walked over.

"Shh...Hiei. Everything is ok. We don't hate you." Hiei shook his head and backed up.

"You're lying!" Hiei shouted hysterical. He collapsed to his knees. Face covered with rolling and dried tears. "Mom." Hiei whimpered out. The elder's felt their heart wrench. Gods what had they done to this child?

"Shh...Hiei no. You're just tired. You lost a lot of blood. You shouldn't be up." Ruri said helping Hiei over to the other elders. Hiei continued to cry and whimper. Ruri held Hiei close. "It's ok. We're so sorry what we did. We are so very sorry." The elder's huddled around, as did Yukina. Ruri felt a tear fall at the memory of Hina. Loving and caring Hina and her broken child in her arms.

After Hiei had stopped he just laid his head against Ruri's chest and allowed himself to be rocked. He deeply inhaled and slowly let it out. Hiei sniffled slightly and the other's smiled. They were glad Hiei had cried. They knew it would help Hiei over come some things if he started to talk about it. Ruri whiped Hiei's face off with her thumb.

"Thank you." Hiei whispered. His checks flushed, despite the blood loss. He was embarrassed. Ruri smiled and held him closer.

"No thank you Hiei. Your mother would be so proud of you and your sister." Hiei smiled slightly and hugged Yukina, who was at his side, closer.

"Hiei?" Yukina asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Yusuke and the others know where we are?" Hiei blinked. 'Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara...he had forgotten about them. Maybe there was a way of letting them know they were in trouble.' Hiei thought.

"..."

"Hiei?"

"...urm...I think I know a way to get out of here."

I'm so sorry it's so short. Yeah well this story has me confused. If you have any ideas for this story I'd be greatly appreciated! PLEZ R&R THANXX!


End file.
